


Plan maestro

by Insideblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no está dispuesto a compartir información tan fácilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble pequeñín para evitar hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer :D

 

"Y dale. Te he dicho que no. Y cinco minutos después la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No, no y… ¿NO?"

Stiles estira la camiseta sobre la cama y pellizca dos pedazos de tela, alzándola después el aire de manera que se envuelve sobre sí misma. Un par de movimientos más y la camiseta queda perfectamente doblada y apilada en impecable alineación con la columna que va cogiendo altura en una esquina del colchón.

Lleva desde que Derek llegó haciendo lo mismo y la mezcla de movimientos automáticos e imperturbabilidad están alcanzando ya el punto máximo de lo que son capaces de soportar sus nervios.

Stiles coge otra camiseta del cubo de la ropa limpia.

"Teníamos un trato. Nosotros compartimos información. Vosotros compartís información. Ahora dime cual es la parte que no entiendes"

"Ah" Stiles se lleva las manos a las caderas, quedándose muy quieto de repente y mirando a Derek a los ojos por lo que debe ser la primera vez desde que entró por la ventana, exudando enfado por cada poro de su lenguaje corporal "Pues mira por dónde. Esperaba que eso me lo explicaras tú. Digo yo que lo sabes, teniendo en cuenta que el empleado de la gasolinera recuerda a, y cito ' _Un tío alto y moreno y con pinta de ser gilipollas integral'._ Que por lo visto ya se había pasado a preguntarle"

Derek frunce el ceño. Stiles no se inmuta.

"O igual no lo dijo exactamente así. A veces se me mezclan un poco las ideas"

"Bueno. Estoy aquí ahora"

"Sí. Y seguro que has venido a contarme lo que te dijo. Igual lo has mencionado ya y a mí se me ha pasado escucharlo entre todos tus 'Dime lo que sabes, Stiles' y los 'La información o la vida'. Que cruz. No sé qué voy a hacer con este despiste" dice, inclinándose hacia el montón de ropa y ruborizándose solo ligeramente cuando lo siguiente a doblar resultan ser unos calzoncillos de los X-men.

Vale. Es muy posible que Stiles haya cumplido hasta ahora con su parte del trato. Y también es posible que en el teléfono de Derek haya un mensaje de las once y media de la mañana avisándole de que habían descubierto algo más, que se pasara por su casa más tarde. No es que Derek pretenda ocultarles información solo porque sí. El problema radica en que, cuanto más sepan, más probabilidades hay de que los maten. Y si bien Derek no puede evitar que se metan en líos, lo que sí puede hacer es ralentizarlos. Scott y Alison pase, ambos saben luchar y están preparados, pero Stiles y Lydia son harina de otro costal. Y aún más si las sospechas de Derek sobre lo que está pasando resultan ser ciertas.

"Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Qué habéis descubierto?"

Stiles aprieta os labios en una sonrisa cínica. Recoge el fardo de ropa doblada y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

"NoooNoooNO" canturrea, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, inamovible, y Derek sabe que ya solo le queda una opción.

"Muy bien"

"Pues perfecto" concuerda, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana, pero sus palabras se alargan en un siseo continuo que se convierte en un _Eheheh_ cuando Derek avanza hacia él a zancadas y su propio cuerpo reacciona en respuesta caminando hacia atrás. Uno, dos, tres pasos, y el aire se le sale de golpe cuando su espalda golpea contra la pared con un seco _Thud._

Y Derek le tiene arrinconado justo donde quiere, con el pecho pegado a su pecho, los ojos muy abiertos durante la fracción de segundo que su mirada tarda en templarse. _Serás_ murmura, y entonces le agarra de la camiseta y—

Y Derek tiene los labios pegados a los suyos y la lengua de Stiles en su boca y respira a lo que sabe el aliento de Stiles.

Y entonces. De repente. Nada.

"¿Qué—?

Stiles carraspea. Traga saliva.

"¿Qué de qué?"

Derek consigue hacer medio ademán de señalarse la boca y otro medio de señalar a Stiles, dadas las circunstancias le parece un despliegue de elocuencia desmedido por su parte.

"¡Pues que va a ser!"

"Ah. Eso" se rasca la coronilla "Venganza"

"Tu llamas— ¿Venganza?"

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres! No es que lo tuviera planeado. Intento elaborar una explicación sobre la marcha" Titubea "Pero tú has venido a por mí y bueno, pues yo…"

Derek da tres pasos en dirección a la ventana, duda, y da otros tres de vuelta. El corazón de Stiles late como loco _PlocPlocPloc, PlocPlocPloc_ frenético dentro de su pecho. Derek comete el error de mirarle a los labios durante lo que debe de ser algo más de lo debido, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que eso le hace ruborizarse.

Planta la vista en el suelo.

"Oye. Eh" dice, con un tono tentativo y Derek no le ve la cara pero si aprecia la manera en que su cuerpo se mueve mínimamente hacia delante, las manos posadas ahora en su estómago, ahora en su costado, como si indecisas buscaran y no encontraran algo que hacer "Si tú quieres. Sí que puedo planear lo que hacer después"

Derek alza la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran.

"Yo sí que quiero" respira "Si eso sirve"

Y luego la gente dice que Derek no tiene autocontrol. El hecho de que esté consiguiendo quedarse parado en el sitio sin ponerse a dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación es un ejemplo fidedigno de lo contrario.

"Juraría que pensabas que era gilipollas integral"

"Si somos fieles a la verdad, nunca llegó a quedar claro quien pensaba eso" se le escapa una risa inquieta y luego otra más y de alguna manera, entre el pulso que se le acumula en los oídos y el nudo que no para de hacérsele un lío dentro del estómago, a Derek se le contagia.

"Supongo que no"

Stiles aprieta los dientes contra su labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, la sonrisa a atrapada justo por la mitad y encajada en las comisuras, como debatiéndose en contener toda la idiotez del asunto o rendirse y dejarla escapar.

"Vale"

"¿En serio?"

Derek alza una ceja. Stiles asiente de carrerilla.

"Pues entonces vale"

Adelanta la mano con cautela y aprieta los dedos contra la tela de su camiseta, tirando despacio, hasta que Derek está lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar la punta de su nariz y todo lo que puede respirar es su olor y la distancia milimétrica entre sus bocas.

"Pero no vale utilizar esto como mecanismo de coacción" dice y Derek siente la columna sólida de su pecho subir y bajar, apretada contra el suyo.

"Por ninguna de las partes"

"Sobre todo las que tienen problemas para cumplir con su parte del trato"

"Eso no—"

"Shh. Ven"

Y Stiles tira un poco más fuerte.


End file.
